


Just Another Strip Poker AU

by inkedstarlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Strip Poker, Truth or Dare, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedstarlight/pseuds/inkedstarlight
Summary: It's Peter's sixteenth birthday party and Sirius makes sure it's an unforgettable night...





	

“The party has arrived!” Sirius Black announced as he entered the doorway with a mischievous grin on his face.

Simultaneously, half of the crowd groaned while the other half cheered at his arrival. He stepped inside the house to greet everyone. 

It was Peter’s sixteenth birthday and a small group of their friends from Hogwarts had gotten together to celebrate. The party included Alice and Frank, the Prewett twins, Marlene and her girlfriend, Dorcas. It was refreshing to see his friends after a month. It was summer break and Sirius, who was now living with the Potters, was sick of James incessant talk about Lily (though he was grateful for his family’s support). So he had organized this get together to make the two interact so his friend would finally shut up. Oh, and celebrate Peter’s birthday, of course.

“Padfoot! You made it,” Peter smiled when Sirius swaggered up to him.

Sirius, as always, was “fashionably late”, as he liked to call it.

“Happy birthday, Wormtail. And hello to you, too, Prongs.” James, who was standing next to Peter, was staring across the room at Lily.

“You’re pathetic, mate,” Sirius said when James didn’t answer. He looked to Lily’s right to see his friend, Remus, talking to her. As though he felt his eyes on him, Remus turned his head and smiled at Sirius. Sirius grinned and waved.

“Bugger off. You’re just pissed because you haven’t been shagged in months.” He drew Sirius’s attention back to their conversation. 

“Oh, Jamesy, then what do you call all those late nights in the dorm?” 

Peter roared with laughter as James finally drew his eyes back from Lily and wrestled Sirius.

When they finally pulled apart, Sirius looked around. People were milling around and chatting with music playing in the background. There was a table with juice and soda, but alas, no alcohol.

“What happened to the ‘raging party’ I was promised?” he said as he scanned the perimeter.

“Wormtail refused to pull through with his duties of booze.”

“Petey, is this true?” Sirius sighed.

“Well, erm…”

“We’ve talked about this. Use your words.”

“My parents…we shouldn’t…” He mumbled incoherently.

“Do you know how much I risked turning that bully, Snivellus, into a sloth? Or how about when I stole from the potions closet to help you excel in the class? Come on, Wormtail, no one’s having fun. Your parents won’t even notice when they come home.”

Peter put his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay. I’ll go get mum’s liquor.”

Sirius and James high fived in victory. 

“Please tell me you’re not making him get out the karaoke. I can’t stand to hear Sirius belt out ‘Don’t You Want Me’ another time.” Remus appeared with Lily at his side.

Sirius put his hands on his hips defensively. “That was the sexiest rendition you’ve ever heard. Admit it.” He smirked at him as Remus blushed furiously. Before he could retort Sirius’s comment, Peter returned with several bottles of alcohol in his hands.

“Ah, Peter! My knight in shining armour,” Sirius swooped down and kissed him on the cheek as he swiped a bottle of vodka from his arms.

“Where are you going with that –” Peter was cut off as Sirius’s combat boots clonked onto the coffee table.

“Don’t worry, I’m just making this a real party.”

“Oh, no.”

“Sirius, what are you –”

He cleared his throat loudly and held up the bottle of vodka. “My friends! We’re gathered together today to celebrate the birth of one Peter Pettigrew. Now, wouldn’t it be a shame to have just another average birthday party?” He cupped his hand on his ear, as if waiting for the crowd to respond.

“Such a shame!” Fabian Prewett hollered from the back. Everyone cheered with agreement.

“Exactly. You want to know what’s going to happen tonight” Sirius paused dramatically. He saw Remus roll his eyes and he winked in response. “We’re going to get drunk off our asses and play a little fun game I like to call…strip poker!” He shouted as he opened the vodka and gulped some down.

Lily and Remus groaned as their friends whooped like idiots.

* * *

“Okay, the rules are simple. It’s a regular game of Texas Hold ‘Em, but we’re wagering with clothes instead of money. Whoever loses the round takes off an item of clothing. Socks don’t count. And there’s a twist. You can opt out of stripping by answering any question or accepting any dare the winner asks you. So the game is basically ‘strip truth or dare poker’. And to make it more interesting, in the beginning of each round, everyone has to take a shot. Everyone understand?” 

Everyone nodded with understanding.

They were gathered in a circle on the floor. James had moved the coffee table out of the way to create a playing area. Sirius was dealing in between James and Peter. Across from him, Remus sat cross legged. Lily was next to him.

“I don’t know why you’re so anxious. You’ve always been great at poker,” Lily remarked.

“Not when I have to strip in front of all my friends and reveal my deepest secrets.”

“Please, you have no secrets. And by friends, you mean Sirius?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Remus dismissed her.

Sirius finished dealing and quieted everyone down. “Alright, everyone take their first shot.” James, who had poured the drinks previously, passed them out. They all held up their drinks. 

“Cheers!” 

And so it began.

* * *

It was five rounds in. Marlene, Dorcas, and the twins had all dropped out after Sirius won nearly every round. James lost his trousers, Peter was fully clothed, and Lily had chosen a truth. She was asked “fuck, marry, kiss, and kill” by James, who had a confident expression on his face. She said with a triumphant smile, “Fuck Sirius, marry Remus, kiss Peter, and kill you.” Sirius hooted with laughter while James simply replied, “One day, Evans. One day.”  
Remus and Sirius were tied in the lead, but Sirius was confident he was going to win this round. He had lost his shirt. Remus had to strip his jumper.

The room was hot and smoky with those who pulled out cigarettes in the kitchen. By now, everyone was drunk and the game was intense. It was the end of the fifth round and Sirius was getting cocky with Remus.

“I’m feeling pretty damn good, Re.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that.”

“Yeah? What’ve you got?” Sirius raked his teeth over his lips.

Remus looked up from his cards and through his thick lashes. Sexual tension built up between them until Remus put down his cards.

“Full house.”

Sirius smirked. “I believe you’ll be showing some more skin, tonight. Flush.”

Peter, James, and Lily giggled at Remus’s baffled expression. 

“What’ll it be, Moony? You want to strip? Or take the chance of truth or dare?” James asked.

Remus didn’t know if it was the vodka talking, or the fact that he wanted to impress Sirius, but he had a sudden surge of confidence.

“Dare,” he said smoothly.

James thought about it until Lily whispered something into his ear. His eyes lit up and he looked at his best friends with mirth in his eyes.

“I dare you to kiss the most attractive person in this room.”

Remus’s heart stopped beating.

“Who’ll it be, Moony?” 

There was a moment of hesitation. Remus looked down at his cards, breathing deeply. Lily looked at him with a worried expression. And Sirius was looking at the boy so intensely that Remus felt his stare burning into him.  
In one swift motion, Remus threw his cards on the floor, maneuvered himself across the circle, and crushed his lips to Sirius’s. 

He silenced Sirius’s gasp with his mouth as he gripped both sides of his face with his strong hands. Sirius responded urgently by grabbing his shoulders and deepening the kiss. Their tongues ran over each other in a sensual dance. Their aroused bodies were pressed against each other. Everything outside the kiss stopped. It was just them and their hungry bodies. 

Remus finally pulled back from him. They were still holding each other as Sirius looked at him with a hungry stare. Remus’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes bright. Someone cleared their throat and the two boys finally tore their gazes from each other to see their friends gaping at them. 

“Well, erm…” Lily started. “That was –”

“OH MY GOD, FINALLY! Go get a room, for Merlin’s sake and finally do what everyone knows you two have been dreaming about since third year.”

Remus just stared at James, who had stood up with excitement, with an open mouth. Sirius, on the other hand, was still looking at Remus with raw lust.

“You stupid, horny motherfu -”

“James!”

“What, Evans? You’re not the one who has to watch these two eye fuck every time we plan pranks or play cards, or even eat breakfast.”

Sirius cut his friend off and stood abruptly, extending his hand out to Remus. 

“Come with me.”

There was no hesitation as Remus took the boy’s hand. Sirius swiftly led him down the hall to a bedroom. They left their friends, who were all wearing exasperated expressions on their faces.

“But…it’s my birthday!”


End file.
